pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PG013: The Uprising
is the 13th episode of Pokémon Generations. Synopsis With the ascension of their king and the fall of the Pokémon League, Team Plasma is poised to take control—until the Gym Leaders arrive! Episode Plot A girl is running with her Druddigon, near a temple. She gasps, as a lightning strikes the ground and a giant building rises up from the ground. A man atop the building speaks those that bend to fate will preserve, while those that oppose it will perish. More buildings rise up, as the men speak the justice will arrive and one could lose the truth to force. Others speak a mistake is also not to correct another mistake and how superior men know what's right, while inferior know what's else. The final man states there are not two sons in the sky, nor two sides over the people. Stairs are formed to connect to the land, as one of the men state Ghetsis will arrive and Unova will fall to Team Plasma. Team Plasma grunts start coming out of the buildings. The girl has Druddigon launches Hyper Beam at one of the stairs, blocking the path. The girl states the men speak a lot, but make no sense. The man is annoyed, stating that the girl needs to "know her place". As Druddigon goes to attack, two Liepard attempt to strike the girl. However, an Excadrill comes out of the ground and attacks the Liepard with Drill Run. A man comes, complementing the girl's skills. The Team Plasma forces identify him as the one from Driftveil City and have their Pokémon attack. The man from Driftveil City tells the girl he didn't come alone, as others move in. A woman appears and has her Herdier attack Team Plasma's Pokémon with Tackle. She apologizes for the intrusion, since she had to stop by. A girl charges on her Zebstrika and zaps several grunts with Wild Charge, explaining it would be a mistake for the Gym Leaders to ignore Team Plasma's wrongdoings. A lad has Leavanny attack Team Plasma's Pokémon with Leaf Blade, stating they have to do whatever they can to protect Pokémon. Another man fights the grunts, while his Beartic tosses a Gigalith away. A girl's Swanna fires Air Slash at Team Plasma's Pokémon, as she swears to protect Unova's sky. An old man has Haxorus block Whirlipede's Rollout attack with Dragon Tail, commenting he could accept some of what Team Plasma forces said, but cannot forgive them for rejecting everything else. The men speak Ghetsis told them they were the chosen ones that could shape the world to a better place. They are furious the Gym Leaders dared to interfere with Team Plasma and their king. The Gym Leaders and Team Plasma grunts run and clash with each other. Gallery The gril sees a castle rising into the sky PG013 2.png Stairs start to appear PG013 3.png Team Plasma Grunts running down the stairs PG013 4.png The girl is ready for battle PG013 5.png An Excadrill blocks Liepard's attack PG013 6.png Another girl appears with her Zebstrika PG013 7.png Team Plasma's Pokémon being attacked by Air Slash PG013 8.png An old man stands in front of some grunts PG013 9.png All the Gym Leaders are here PG013 10.png The Gym Leaders and Team Plasma grunts running towards each other }} Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors